Fosters Home For Imagionary Chaos
by Jowijo
Summary: 3/23/2011:  Chapter 4 coming this weekend!   Mac's mom and brother are murdered. Now, Mac is staying at Foster's with his adoptive mother: Frankie. However, just because he's at Foster's doesn't mean everything is happy and pristine.
1. Another average day at Foster'S

Today was another average, care-free day for the boy as he strolled along the sidewalk headed to an all to fammiliar destination. As soon as he reached the massive door he did as little knock when the door swung open and slammed into the wall that lay behind it.

"Hey there Mac! How's it going?" The boy's hyperactive creation said in delight.

"I'm...ok i guess" replied Mac who followed Bloo into the foyer.

"So, got any homework?" asked Bloo.

"No, why?"

"Because, i have something TOTALY AWSOME I need to show you c'mon!" Bloo dragged his sedementary creator up the stairs and into the arcade. There sat a High-definition television and a Wii to accompany it. As well as a few bean-bag chairs.

"Whoa! How'd they afford that massive TV?" Asked Mac, completley awed by it's bohemethic size and sleek design.

"I dunno" shrugged Bloo as he went to turn on the TV.

"Hey Mac!" called Frankie from the hall, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure!" replied Mac as he headed out, "Wait just a second Bloo okay?"

Mac headed to Frankie's room where she sat at her desk reviewing what looked to be a progress report of some sort.

"What's going on here pal?" asked the red-headed twenty-something as she presented the paper to him. "Why are you flunking? I know you can do MUCH better then that.."

"Well." Replied Mac, suprised that she hadn't devised the obvious reason for these terrible grades, "My mom and brother were murdered not even a MONTH ago Frankie, you expect me to concentrate on my work?"

Frankie, shocked she hadn't considered that before gave him sort of an apologetic look: "I know what happened to you was excesivley tragic. I know how It feels, I've been there, but that's still no excuse for these terrible grades here...If this keeps up I can assure you you're life won't be too pleasent. Get your grades up or it's summer school."

"I-i'll improve my grades! I promise!" Mac got a chill down his spine, the sheer thought of Summer School was enough to give him nightmeres.

"Well good." said Frankie as she gave him a pat on the head, "You can go play now."

Mac hurried back to where Bloo was who was fiddling with the Wii-mote.

"GAWD Mac what took you so long!" screeched the impatient invertibra.(sp?)

"Just...school stuff. Nothing too important." Mac slowly made his way back to the TV.

"Oh no,no,no!" retorted Bloo as he blocked Mac's path. "If it wasn't so important, than it wouldn't have taken so long huh?"

"Bloo cut it out!" commanded Mac as he attempted to pass his irrelivant creation's blockade.

"C'mon Mac! Tel me what happened! You got in trouble huh? Mac got in trouble!, Mac got in trouble!, Mac got in trouble!, Mac got in tr-"

"Bloo shut up!" Demanded the irritaed boy. Bloo finially moved out of the way and retreated to his bean bag chair.

Mac did not move however, he stood there completley disgusted by what he saw on Bloo's neck. "Is that my mom's necklace?"

"Yes." replied Bloo.

"Take it off!" demanded Mac.

"No!" whined Bloo.

"Now or it'll be the corner for you!" warned Mac motioning to take the necklace.

Bloo just gave him a nice rasberry in the face and sped off into the hall with Mac in pursuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um...yeah. First half of the First chapter. Comments, rants, suggestions are welcome.


	2. The chase continues

Bloo was still speeding down the corridors and hallways, laughing as he went.

"Bloo! This isn't funny!" screamed the now pissed off Mac who began to catch up to him.

Suddenly, as Bloo looked behind him preparing to insult the angered boy, he slammed into A small pink imagionary freind that resembled a Firby. knocking it across the floor. Bloo however did not care anc continued peeding down the hall.

"Bloo! Aologize!" demanded Mac. However, Bloo ignore him. ac slowly approached the injured imagionary freind and offered a hand.

"Sorry about my rude freind...are you okay"

"No..." weakly replied the little pufball as it trembled in fear of another strike.

"Stay here, i'll go get help." Said Mac as he hurried towards Madame Foster's room. His carless creation however, decided to block him once again.

"Bloo! Move, i need to talk to Mada-"

"YOU don't need to talk to anybody!" said Bloo as he leaped onto macs shoulders in a piggy-back fashion.

"Bloo, get off me! your too heavy!" demanded Mac as he tried prying Bloo of of him,

"What am I fat?" demanded Bloo as he refused to let go.

"Well..yes you kind of are." answered Mac.

Bloo let go and fell over. "WHAT?! how DARE you call me fat you worthless peice of st!"

Mac sluged Bloo in the face, "Bloo, shut up!"

Bloo was now furious, "Just because you created me, gives you the right to insult me and slap me in the face like that? Well do I have news for you!" He tackled Mac to the ground and began violently kicking and hitting him.

The pain was ubearable, every punch in the face hurt 10 times worst than thelast and He felt like Bloo would eveltualy break his ribcage with his violent kicks to his side.

"Bloo stopit!" cried Mac. Bloo however, continued.

"Oh no Mac, Answer a few questions for me! THEN i'll leave you alone. When's the last time you've ever taken care of me? When's the last time you ever tucked me into bed and said "Goodnight Bloo, i love you Bloo, YOU'RE THE BEST IMAGIONARY FREIND EVER!" When was that? ANSWER ME!"

Bloo continued his violent assualt on the defensless Mac who began to cry.

"Uh...Well...Remeber th-" Mac tried to come up with an answer to satisfy Bloo.

"Excactly! You can't remember can you? You pathetic, worthless, cruel jerk! Your the worst and most sorry excuse for a kid and imagioary freind could ask for!" He backed away and began to laeve. The he noticed a flower vase. As Mac began to rise from his defensive posistion, Bloo hurled the face at his face, sending Mac back down onto the floor, bleeding, in pain, and confused.


	3. Can you spell REGRET?

Mac's eyes slowly opened after what seemed to be an eternity. His vision however, was terribly blurred for he could not differenchiate the masses of People and IFs that surrounded him.

"Mac...you okay?" Frankie bent down and examined him.

"Yea..I think so." replied the weary, not fully awake Mac as he struggled to open his eyes fully.

"Well hey, at least he's alive right?" sneered a very uncaring and tone-less voice from across the room.

"Bloo shut up!" demanded Frankie as she picked up the boy with one arm and gently began to stroke him softly on the head.

"What? Can't I say something without getting yelled at? GAWD you people are so...so...jerky."

"Master Blooregard!" began Mr. Herriman, "Do you realize the full extent of what you have done to poor Master Mac? You could've killed him!"

"AW C'mon! people!" retorted Bloo who seemed the least concerned, "I would NEVER kill him, I mean, after ALL he's done for me-"

"That will be quite enough Master Bloo!" demanded Mr. Herriman as he ushered Bloo to his office.

Mac finnialy could see normally. He scanned the area around him to notice there was quite a few people.

"Well, He got what was comming to him." remarked Mdame Foster as she entered the small enclosed room.

"Grandma! How could so say that?" demaded Frankie.

"Oh no,no,no I wasn't taking about Mac, I was speaking of Bloo. That careless cruel-hearted jerk!"

Frankie took Mac into his room and gently placed him in his bed and sat beside where hey lie.

"Bloo is right.." began Mac, "When IS the last time I've ever really showed apprechiation for him?"

"Mac, that's not important right now." assured Frankie, "What matters is that you are okay. Are you?"

Mac did not answer. For it would be too obvious for anyone to think he was. What would be the point of lying to her and telling her he was? His mom is dead, His best freind nearly killed him, and now he's being asked if he is okay. The stupidest person would know that answer, and it was that he was not.

"Look pal, I'm sure Mr. Herriman will have a nice long talk with Bloo, and he'll shape up and tthings can get back to the way they should be." Frankie got no response. For the boy was already fast asleep. She got up and headed to the dining room where everyone was normally seated for dinner.

She passed by Bloo who was eating his food as he normally would...like a frigging pig.

"Bloo, eat properly!" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

Bloo however persisted his un-ruly consumption of the meal, he seemd to be un-altered by either the lecture, nor the incident that occured just hours ago.

"Do you think Mac's okay?" asked Wilt who hoped to see Bloo answer honestly but he did not.

"Who cares?" retorted loo, "He got hiis punishment, and now he's dealing with the "aftermath" I could really care less about him right now."

"Bloo. Your saying this about Mac, the boy who created you and made sure you didn't live out in the cold.. how could yo-"

"Hey first of all Wilt, It was MY isea to come here in the first, plac, HE was skeptical about it. And another thing. He created me sure, but does he take care of me like he should? NO. Conversation over."

Wilt and a few eavsdroppers gawked in disbelief at what they were hearing. This ignorent, self-centered blob seemed to have no remorse whatsoever for his creator and best freind. To them, it seemed completley unreal. But it was the truth...

--------------------------------------------------------

So ends chapter three! As usual, rants, reviews, questions are welcome!


End file.
